A Memorable Day
by Animelover405
Summary: Kang Mo Yeon's Boring leave become a memorable one after a call from her boyfriend. Rated T. P.S. I don't own Descendants of the Sun.


_**Dr. Kang is staring at her clock.**_

_**Tick. Tock. Tick .Tock.**_

_**You might be wondering why our pretty doctor is sitting in her room, totally listless, when she should be at the hospital, saving lives?**_

_**Well, she took an on the spur moment leave, that is, she took a purposeless leave. She just wanted a day without any blood, intestines, knives, medicines... You know what I am talking woke up after completing her sleep that her night shifts had ate away and took a proper bath.**_

_**After 30 minutes of being completely listless, she gets a call on her phone. When she sees the name of the person calling her, her boring day suddenly lightens up.**_

_**" Are you free right now?" the caller asks. **_

_**"Of course." **_

_**"Then lets go on a date. I will pick you up in 15 minutes." And the call ended.**_

_**Kang Mo Yeon puts a little, but she mood is now over the moon. She picks up her best dress (suitable for all venues) because she doesn't know where they are going. After exactly 15 minutes, Yoo Si Jin arrives. He takes her to an amusement park. **_

_**They ride all kinds of rides, eat all kinds of food, buy whatever Mo-yeon wanted and had a very joyfull and fun-filled day. **_

_**Mo-yeon especially enjoyed the haunted house. She discovered a secret. Yoo Si Jin; the brave soldier who can defy any command he is given to protect people, shoot any kind of gun and even handle bombs; was afraid of ghosts. It was really fun to see all reluctant to go into the haunted house and even more funnier when he clung to her whenever he saw a ghost.**_

_**Her day brightened up even more when she met her childhood. She ran to him and gave him a big hug and he returned it.**_

_**However, this just ruined all the fun that Yoo Si Jin was having. He didn't know who he was and where he came from, in fact he didn't care. All he knows is that **__**some guy **__**was hugging **__**his girl**__**. **_

_**He watched as that shameless man dragged his girl and when he finally noticed him, he had the audacity to ask why was he following them. Oh! Only Si Jin knew how much control it took him to not a shoot a bullet though this guy's thick skull. He was controlling himself because it would be a problem if he killed an unarmed civillian.**_

_**xxx**_

_**When Kang Mo Yeon introduced Si Jin to her childhood friend, she was sure she saw electric sparks coming out of their eyes clashing each other. **_

_**Anyways, she bid her friend a goodbye and Si Jin suddenly drageed her to a secluded area. **_

_**He locked her between his arms against the wall and kissed her. **_

_**Well they had kissed before, but this one was different. It was hot and rough. It was jealous and a possessive kind of kiss. **_

_**When their lips parted, she was a hot panting mess. They calmed their breath.**_

_**"Were jealous just now?" I asked him. **_

_**Instead of answering me he asked me who was that guy? I replied "he is just a childhood friend, there is no need to be jealous." **_

_**"Well I brought you here to you" and he took out THE BOX, " but i guess you like this friend of yours more than me."**_

_**"Aishh, even after 3 years of dating, you get jealous. That guy is nothing more than a friend. I already told you, despite what I have been through because of you, You are theonly man for me." Mo Yoen replied, easing his insecurity. **_

_**"I know. I love you." He replied. Obviously moved by her words. no matter how many times he listened to them.**_

_**" Now give me the box, you stupid man." She said and snatched the box and wore the ring.**_

_**The ring was beautiful. It had a diamond, which enhanced its beauty even more. Yoo Si Jin was carved in the inner side of the ring.**_

_**"Why is your name written on my ring?" Mo yeon asked. "Because, I am giving my heart and soul to you?" Those words made her holiday worth it. "Will you accept it?"**_

_**"Of course. There is no way I can refuse them because, I love this man who is standing in front of me." **_

_**Like always, their date ends with Yoo Si Jin getting a call and him going to wherever he needs to be.**_

_**But she so thankful, he didn't get a call during his confession.**_

_**And like this, Kang Mo Yeon's boring holiday turns into the most memorable day of her life.**_


End file.
